The second try for the chuunin exams
by Bri Nara
Summary: Naruto attempts to become a chuunin again. Shippuden time. Warning: several OCs in this fanfic.
1. Commence!

**Bri Nara Production**

_Well it's about time I started this fic, I thought this up months ago! -.-_

_Nezumi: Yay! Chuunin exams! XD_

_Naruto: I get to be in this right?! I do get a team **right?!**_

_Yes, Naruto-kun. You're in this, you get your own OC ninja team, yadda yadda. -.-_

_Naruto: I'm gonna pass for sure this time! Besides I was WAY better than Shikamaru last time! ^^_

_Genin-forever-say-what?_

_Naruto and Nezumi: What? O.o_

_Exactly. ^^ And I don't own Naruto. I own myself, Nezumi, Ryu, Kage, and I partially own Daisuke (Xavier-5422)  
_

_

* * *

_"Hey Naruto," Bri said, "what are going to do about the chuunin exams?"

Naruto was walking with Bri and Nezumi to Ichiraku's. The chuunin exams were starting tomorrow and Naruto was still only a 15-year-old genin.

"I would enter it, but I need a team," Naruto replied.

Nezumi's bright brown eyes gleamed. "Um...Naruto-san. If you need a team I-"

"Can't you ask Konohamaru?"

"He has his own team."

"Um Naruto-san..." Nezumi mumbled.

"What if I made shadow clones and entered with them?"

"I don't think they'll let you."

"WHAT IF I WAS ON YOUR TEAM NARUTO-SAN?!" Nezumi burst out.

The whole street got quiet and everyone stared at the little light-brown-haired genin. Bri and Naruto sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you say so Mousy-kun?" Bri asked.

"I thought I did..." Nezumi said in a daze.

"Isn't Daisuke on your team?"

"Uh-huh."

Daisuke Rai had messy black hair and glasses. He usually wore a long a long blue coat. He was about Naruto's height and age, and yet he was still on Nezumi's genin squad.

"This is gonna be a fun chuunin exam."

**...**

The room was full of hundreds of genin. From the Stone Village, the Cloud Village, the Mist Village, several from the Sand Village, and several more from the minor villages. Nezumi was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, but his teammates...

"I'm going to pass this test this time and beat EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!!! Believe it!!!"

"ATTENTION PEOPLE OF THE CLOUD VILLAGE! IF YOU THINK YOUR LIGHTNING IS GOOD ENOUGH TO BEAT US, YOU'RE WRONG!!! I'M THE BEST LIGHTNING USER HERE, SO BRING IT ON!!!"

Nezumi put his hands over their mouths and bowed to the other ninja. "I-I'm sorry about my teammates! They're just excited, you know?" That didn't stop the death-glares from mostly everyone.

"These two are gonna make these exams fun! Right, Kage?"

"Hn."

There were two genin walking towards them. They seemed to be polar opposites of each other. One boy was incredibly cheery while the other was emo. The cheerful boy had his arm resting on the other boy's shoulder, who seemed too used to it to do anything.

The cheerful boy had strangely green hair and amber eyes. He wore darker green clothes and the Leaf village symbol was on chest (like, the metal part of a headband was attached to his shirt). He had a tooth poking out of his mouth (like Suigetsu's little tooth).

The other boy had black hair with eyes the same as his partner. He wore dark clothes and wore his headband around his neck. He looked like he could be Sai from a distance, but he was too short. And his face had too many Sasuke-like traits. And, he caught the attention of many genin girls in the room. (No, he's not a Sasuke cosplayer. He's a mix of Sai, Sasuke, and emo people in general.)

The green genin ran over and started chattering "Hi! I'm Ryu! Nice to meet'cha! Wow! You must be Naruto Uzumaki! Lady Tsunade yells about you a lot! And this is my brother, Kage!" He gestured over to the emo-looking genin. "Our other teammate is around here somewhere. Anyways-"

Kage put a hand on Ryu's shoulder and pointed to the other side of the room. Naruto looked. Their first proctor, Ibiki Morino, was holding up a mountain of papers.

Then Daisuke, Naruto, and Ryu did the natural thing to do.

"NOOO!!!"

**And so the second chuunin exams commence. X3**

**Daisuke: Why am I only a genin?! T_T I'm 15, I should NOT be a genin!**

**Um... I wanted to put you in this fic. ^^"**

**Ryu: Why are _we _here then? And why did we flunk 4 times?!  
**

**Because chuunin exams _always _introduce new characters. X3 Though you, Kage, and Daisuke are the only ones I'm giving names to.**

**Ryu and Daisuke: Review!!**

**Oh, and I'm having a poll to see who's the most popular OC.  
**


	2. Spying gone wrong

_Sorry I'm late, peoples. I went on vacation so I couldn't type this sooner. (And sorry that Naruto is a little OOC)  
_

_Nezumi: Bri-san does not own Naruto. She owns me, Kage, Ryu, Daisuke. (Imaginary copyright is MINE!!! YOU HERE ME?! MINE!!!!! (Nezumi: Someone stole one of her stories))  
_

_

* * *

_**Nezumi's POV**

The proctor lead us to a different room and gave each of us numbers. It was a classroom that managed to fit all of the genin inside. Sadly, I couldn't sit near Daisuke**-**nii or Naruto-san.

The proctor stood at the front of the room and said the rules. Each person got 10 points. You lost 2 every time we were caught cheating. You lost 1 for every question wrong. The tenth and final question is given separately. AND IF YOU GOT THE TENTH QUESTION WRONG, YOU CAN NEVER BECOME A CHUUNIN. **And if you lost all of your points, your whole team fails.**

I started panicking_. The whole team fails?! _Naruto-san and Daisuke-nii are going to be so mad at me!!! M-Maybe if I get _on__e_ right...

They passed out the papers. At that moment I knew what had to be done... beg Naruto-san and Daisuke-nii not to kill me later. The questions were way to hard for a stupid little kid like me to answer, besides, I wasn't any good at math. And the last question seemed too scary to think about.

I would've quit, but then that would mean letting down Naruto-san. I couldn't do that. So I did my only jutsu I needed for spying. Mujaki Style: The Soul's Whisper Jutsu.

**Kage's POV**

**BAM!!! **The kid that was in front of me, the young boy who had the loud teammates, seemed to have fainted. But I noticed that his eyes was still open, even if they did have a glazed look. And there was suddenly a mouse on the floor by his feet that scurried away.

So this batch of genin knew what to do already. Even if he wasn't very subtle about it, he was the first so far to realize what to do. I put my genjutsu to work. My "mind-touch" genjutsu reached around the room until I found Ryu... who fell asleep already.

**Ryu. Wake up.  
**

_Kage! Did you find me the answers yet? _my brother responded.

**Yes. You should get your own genjutsu, brother.**

_You should know that I can't because __you needs to be smart. And I ist stupid, big brother. =3_

**...**

**Daisuke's POV**

**BAM!!! **Nezumi used his spy jutsu again. I told him not to use it! I said I'd fry him the next time he used it.

"Daisuke-nii..." said Nezumi's voice. (For those who don't understand how the Jutsu works, aka everybody but me, Nezumi's soul is running around in the form of a mouse and anybody he isn't directly speaking to would only hear squeaking.)

"You know I'm gonna zap you right after this, right?" I hissed back.

"Yes... Do you want me to give you the answers now?"

"I don't need you to tell me the answers."

"Did you finish that brain-electric-current-trick thingy?"

"Uh... yes..." Brain Circuit Jutsu. Jutsu that would jolt your brain cells to make you smarter for about 10 seconds, or fry you brain.

Nezumi _knows _I haven't perfected it yet! Well, I might as well try, right? I rubbed my hands together and put them on my head.

CLEAR!!! **_ZAAAAAAAAP. _**Ow... ok, I know the answers now... but I can't move. Great.

**Naruto's POV**

This is just like last time. Only noisier. I didn't know the answers, and there were only ten minutes left.

"Numbers 59, 3, and 33, you're done." Three boys got up and left the room. "49, 12, and 29." Three more genin left the room.

I'm doomed!!! No way would they let me get away without answering any questions a second time!

_"Chi chi chi..." _(squeaking)

There was a mouse on my paper... writing my answers down? With excellent penmanship? What the...?

"Ten minutes left. The final question will be given out," Ibiki announced. A dozen more genin left the room.

_"CHI!!! O_O" _The mouse disappeared with a _poof._

That was weird.

**Nobody's POV**

Ibiki looked out to the genin. One boy maintained a cool demeanor throughout the entire test. A green-haired boy was sleeping and drooling all over his desk. The youngest one there suddenly woke up in his seat and started hastily writing down answers. Ibiki recognized Naruto and smiled.

"You all passed."

"WHAT?!?!" Screamed the 40-something genin still there.

"If you had the nerve to take the tenth question with your future of being a chuunin in jeopardy, then you're ready for the next part of the exam."

Just then, _CRASH! _Something broke in through the window and suddenly there was a giant sign that said "Second part of the exams". There was a woman standing there.

"Uh... Anko-san," Nezumi said. "You're facing the wrong way."

"And you're early, again." Ibiki claimed.

**Sorry if this chappie sucked. T_T But I can't write about writing. And I wanted to expand my OCs' personalities a bit more.**

**Ryu: (Finally awakes from his power nap) Wuh'd I miss? =_=**

**Review! ^^ And remember my "Most popular OC" poll! Remember it!  
**


End file.
